


Give 'Em What You Got

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous!Ian, M/M, Mickey Milkovich is hot, Model!Ian, in many different ways, model!Mickey, supportive but unprofessional boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Mickey accompanies Ian to a model audition, the photographer says they don't need another Calvin Klein model, but instead has his eyes set on Mickey's bamf presence. He thinks Mickey has what it takes to be a bomb in the industry, and while Mickey hesitantly gives it a shot, Ian finds it hard to adjust when the world starts to see how beautiful Mickey actually is, and the attention he's getting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this was supposed to be about Ian being jealous about people finding his boyfriend hot, but it accidentally became about Ian's insecurities about his hopes and dreams...and everyone finding his boyfriend hot. Hope that's okay! 
> 
> And thanks, anon, for the prompt! :) 
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis

When Ian imagined someone getting a big break in the modelling world, that person was him. Still, living in the Southside for most of your life, you soon find out that not everything goes to plan.   
  
    It had all happened when he had wanted Mickey to come along to a modelling audition with him to watch his boyfriend at work. At first he had thought bringing someone with him would be considered inappropriate and unprofessional, but when he had complained about it to a modelling friend, he said that a lot of people brought their friends with them. The casting directors didn’t really care as long as the person shut the fuck up and let the audition happen. So Ian asked Mickey to come and watch him, and Mickey begrudgingly agreed, pretending he wasn’t as eager as Ian to see him audition.   
  
    As soon as he had entered the waiting room, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that his agent had picked the _wrong_ audition for him. All of the guys in the room looked like bikers or like they were in a gang and, even though Ian was Southside, he still carried his puppy-like appearance with him even as he aged.   
  
    ‘Shit, Mickey, my agent’s a fucking idiot,’ Ian whispered to Mickey nervously. ‘I don’t look anything like the other guys.’   
  
    ‘Isn’t that a good thing?’ Mickey asked in confusion. ‘Don’t they want something different?’   
  
    ‘No, it means they’re looking for a particular look. This doesn’t look like me.’   
  
    ‘You’ll do fine, Ian. They’ll see how much they can dress you up however they want, and they’ll love you. All you need is a few fake tattoos and maybe a piercing or some shit, you’ll be fine.’   
  
    Ian thought it was sweet that his boyfriend was trying to console him, but unfortunately Mickey had no idea what he was talking about. These people wanted to spend the least amount of money as possible; they didn’t want someone they needed to give a make over to.   
  
    As soon as he walked into the room, he knew it was a doomed audition. They took one look at him and immediately frowned. He put on his best smile and strode forward anyway to give them his headshots, portfolio, and resume. As soon as he reached the table, though, one of the casting directors spoke up.   
  
    ‘Sorry, man, but I think your agent sent you to the wrong audition. We’re not looking for another Calvin Klein model,’ he said apologetically, but with a hint of annoyance that Ian wanted to roll his eyes at. ‘Maybe you should go.’   
  
    ‘What the fuck?’   
  
    Ian shut his eyes and let out a breath as soon as Mickey spoke up. He knew his boyfriend was only doing it to protect him and everything, but it looked really unprofessional to have your boyfriend yell at a bunch of casting directors.   
  
    ‘You’re not even going to give him a fuckin’ shot?’ Mickey stepped forward, scowling.   
  
    The woman casting director bit at the end of her pen, scanning him up and down for a moment while the other casting director and the photographer stayed silent in shock. ‘You’re perfect.’   
  
    Mickey frowned deeper. ‘Fuckin’ excuse me?’   
  
    The photographer nodded along. ‘Yeah, he’s just…exactly what we’re looking for.’ He glanced from Ian to Mickey awkwardly before explaining, ‘We’re kind of looking for a bad-ass, don’t-fuck-with-me vibe. And I think you’ve got what it takes.’   
  
    Mickey shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, clearly having no idea how to respond. ‘Ian’s the model, not me.’   
  
    The woman nodded, looking down at Ian’s portfolio. ‘And he’s done some great work, I’d be happy to recommend him to a few people, because overall he looks like an excellent model. However, you’ve got the look that we want. Would you be interested in taking a few test shots for us?’   
  
    ‘Yes, please, it would be—’ the photographer began before blurting out, ‘Holy shit, are those knuckle tattoos?!’   
  
    Ian sighed a little, knowing this wasn’t his audition anymore, but figured maybe it wouldn’t be so mad for Mickey to have a go. ‘Mick, you should do it.’   
  
    Mickey frowned. ‘Ian, this is your thing. I don’t want to make you feel like—’   
  
    Ian smiled, trying to hide his disappointment. ‘Mick, I’m not upset. You should have a go; when else are you going to get this opportunity?’   
  
    The woman grinned up at Ian, apparently pleased with his support. ‘Yes, and I’ll be sure to email Ian’s headshots around to some of my very well connected friends —  one of whom knows Calvin Klein personally.’   
  
    Mickey looked at Ian for a moment before sighing. ‘Fuckin’…whatever. Just do it.’   
  
    The photographer nodded excitedly, pointing to where Mickey should stand before taking a few good shots. As they all gushed about Mickey and Ian stood in the background, he felt weary of what was to come.   
  
*

 It turns out weary was a good reaction of what was to come. Mickey became a bomb in the industry, getting really popular really fast. It only took a year before Mickey was modelling for billboards going up in Times Square. It was practically unheard of how quickly he got famous.   
  
    At first, the Milkoviches and Gallaghers had made fun of him, but they quickly grew impressed when they saw his stuff. And now they constantly asked for money or to be taken to the next party or shoot. Meanwhile, Ian was trying his hardest not to get bitter that another one of his dreams was being reached by someone else much faster than him. When it wasn’t Lip and West Point, apparently it was Mickey and modelling.   
  
    He was proud of his boyfriend, he was. He was happy he was doing something that made him happy, but he was also kind of disappointed at how his modelling career had bombed just as Mickey’s had taken off. After he had been rejected by a few more places, he had just resigned to watching Mickey make it in the world he had so desperately wanted to be apart of.   
  
    For the first few months it had caused a rift between the two. Mickey was away a lot and Ian was still working small jobs. He used to have to work at Patsy’s, but when Mickey was starting to rake in the cash, he had quit. He still contributed so he didn’t feel like a kept boy, but he didn’t have to have two jobs now. He still loved what he was doing, but he just wished he had gotten further by now.   
  
    Another problem was that he felt the need to go with Mickey to a lot of his shoots. It was his boyfriend, usually half-naked, in front of a bunch of people drooling over him, who wouldn’t want to be around just in case? Especially that one time he had been hit on by a photographer and Ian had nearly hit the guy, but Mickey had told him it wasn’t a big deal. Apparently it happened all the time and _if you trust me, why’s it a fuckin’ problem, Gallagher?_   
  
    A lot of people also approached Mickey on the street, women and men, telling him how beautiful and gorgeous and attractive they thought he was. And, sure, Mickey was all of those things and anyone who couldn’t see that was blind, but it felt less like compliments and more like they were trying to get Mickey into bed. Which, again, who could blame them? Well, Ian, that’s who! Fuck those people thinking they could seduce his boyfriend.   
  
    When he finally snapped, it was a strange sensation. He didn’t really think about what he was doing. The photographer was taking photos only of Mickey’s chest and crotch, which even Ian knew wasn’t right seeing as it was an ad for toothpaste. Without thinking, just with rage flowing through his veins, he strode over and took the camera off the guy.   
  
    ‘You too busy taking spank bank photos of my boyfriend, you can’t take a decent photo?’ Ian sneered. ‘Here, look, let me make this easy for you.’ Without another thought, he turned to Mickey with the camera, adjusted a few settings and took a photo of Mickey’s face. It was useful that Mickey had frozen in shock, still grinning to show off his pearly whites. Ian then tossed the camera back to him and snapped, ‘There, that’s how your pictures should be looking. Now do your fuckin’ job.’   
  
    As soon as he turned away to stride out, he realised his mistake and felt dread run through him. Mickey would never forgive him for this. He essentially just ruined his entire career by being jealous. He moved faster, trying to get out of the room as soon as possible. He shoved his way out the door and into the hallway, sliding down the wall and shoving his head into his hands. What the fuck did he just do?   
  
    ‘Hey…Ian, right?’ a feminine voice spoke up and Ian glanced up to see a woman smiling down at him. ‘Can I talk to you for a second?’   
  
    Ian sighed. ‘Look, I know I made an ass of myself just then, I really don’t need to be kicked out of here too. I’ll be good from now on, I promise.’   
  
    She shook her head, joining him awkwardly on the floor in her pencil skirt. ‘No, I wanted to ask you how you adjusted those settings so quickly. The photo was clearly half-assed, but it was good.’   
  
    “Uh…When I tried to become a model, I figured I should know as much as I could about the business, so I took a few classes on photography and read up about cameras.’ Ian frowned, confused about where she was going with this.   
  
    ‘Look,’ she began, ‘I don’t want to offer you this and then have you have hissy fits every damn day, and nothing like you just did can happen again, but…ever thought of trying out photography instead of modelling? My mother owns the studio and she’s looking for some new photography interns. I’m a shoot producer, so I have no say in internships, but I could ask my mother if you want?’   
  
    Ian gaped at her for a moment before nodding eagerly. ‘I’d be really interested. Thank you.’   
  
    ‘Give me your number and I’ll text you about the details,’ she said, grabbing his number. ‘Usually my mother will want a portfolio of your work, so I’d start getting that together, but you’re also trained on the job so…I’ll let you know.’   
  
    Ian grinned to himself as the woman, who he didn’t even know the name of, headed back into the shoot. He sat there in elated shock for a while, and was further shocked when Mickey joined him half an hour later and actually smiled at him.   
  
    ‘You’re a fucker, Ian Gallagher,’ he snorted, resting his head on Ian’s shoulder.   
  
    ‘You’re not mad?’ Ian asked.   
  
    ‘Nah, man. I interrupted your first audition, didn’t I? That’s how we got into this mess,’ Mickey chuckled. ‘Not like I can get mad.’   
  
    Ian smiled down at him before kissing him lightly. After a second, he said, ‘So I’m thinking of getting into photography.’ He quickly explained what went down and Mickey seemed very happy for him.   
  
    Mickey nodded. ‘Sounds good, man, but then you can’t tell anyone off for taking pictures of my junk, because you know that’s all you’ll be doin’ the entire fuckin’ time.’   
  
    Ian grinned a little. ‘Yeah, probably. I can’t help it, Mickey; you’re just so beautiful.’   
  
    ‘Damn straight.’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm doing a reverse It Felt Like Home prompt soon, so I need some help coming up with Mickey's post-6x01 headcanons. 
> 
> For a better explanation, look at this post:   
> http://cantfuckinbelievethis.tumblr.com/post/151182657909/ok-so-i-got-a-prompt
> 
> And send me some ideas for what Mickey's life should be like! :)


End file.
